


Homecoming

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Voyeurism, Post Vanilla Pre-Trespasser, sex on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Nan hates it when Bull's not around, so she wants to make every moment with him matter.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I've started picking up my old fic WIPs and the intro for this one is a little more than two years old so I figured I'd try finishing it up first. The whole thing turned into smut because I was in a mood. 
> 
> Set just a couple months before the events of Trespasser. Enjoy~

* * *

Nan sat on her bed with her back against the headboard, her copper eyes staring out the glass doors that kept in the heat from her fireplace. She was huddled in her quilt, the cozy wool and cotton blanket her favorite luxury that being the Inquisitor had brought her. Darkness had long since fallen on her castle, the nightwatch and stragglers in the tavern the only other ones awake at this hour. But Nan couldn't help herself. She ran a hand through her hair, much shorter than she had ever worn it before. But long hair plus a fire breathing dragon had led to a drastic change. She'd gotten used to it easily enough, but she was anxious to grow it out again. 

The elf clutched her half of the dragon's tooth tight to her chest. The pendant was strung on leather cording that she'd made special almost two years ago. Back when having romantic feelings had been a brand new experience for her and she wanted to try doing what she thought was appropriate. She smiled as she remembered how embarrassed she'd been by Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine all walking in on her and Bull that afternoon. Her face had burned bright red and she could hardly speak. But once they were gone and it was just her and the Iron Bull, she'd presented him with her gift. 

The dragon's tooth was meant to be a symbol for them. No matter how far apart life took them… It was a comfort in moments like these, in which the man she loved was off with his boys while she was stuck at Skyhold in meetings and dinners with diplomats and nobles. She wished she could've gone with him. She was fond of the Chargers, having spent a great deal of time with them while they were present. 

If anything, Nan was happy with the knowledge that they'd come back. While so many of her friends had left to likely never return, the Chargers always came back. The Inquisition has helped them find good and well paying work in Orlais, thanks to their many allies and the Empire's favor. Ferelden was another matter, growing ever more uncomfortable with the Inquisition's presence and sending passive aggressive messengers to Josephine that only grew less passive with time.

Nan didn't want to think about that.

She stood up from her bed and kept herself wrapped up in her quilt as she stepped out on her balcony. From here she could see across her fortress and down the mountains that surrounded them and kept them safe. Her gaze settled on the main gate, torches lit on the walls to give the patrolling soldiers enough light to do their job. She tucked the quilt tight around her as she leaned against the banister, her leg bouncing with anxiety as she waited for a sign that they were coming home tonight. It was foolish to think, but she had hope. 

Her internally heartfelt moment was cut short by a shock of pain shooting up her left arm and a flash of green glowing brightly through the material of the quilt. Nan buckled over as she grit her teeth until it hurt, groaning through the pain as she clutched her hand to her chest. It was gone almost as soon as it had come, the pain receding and the light of the Anchor returning to a dim glow. Her hand tingled, her nerves still smoldering from the sudden blaze. She swore under her breath and shook her hand vigorously, as though it had simply fallen asleep instead, to try and get it to calm down.

Such flares had started in the months since Corypheus had been defeated and Solas had vanished. Nan couldn’t help but think that Solas had been the reason why the Anchor had remained stable for so long, likely diluting the magic without her even realizing it. They’d been close friends once. If he ever returned, maybe they could become that again. 

She couldn't imagine him coming back, now. Nan had accepted the loss months ago, but now that the Anchor was throwing fits more frequently he had wormed his way back into her thoughts. It was more comforting to believe that there was someone who could tame this wild magic than to believe that she might be dying. 

_Enough,_ she scolded herself. _Bull would hate it if he heard that nonsense._

She turned her gaze back at the gates, sighing as she leaned against the cold stone railing, the tough soles of her feet unfazed by the dropping temperature and the cool a comfort against her unnerved hand. Nan rested her chin on her arms and watched the gates for any sign. 

An hour passed.

And then another.

And then she went back inside, resigning herself to another sleepless night alone when she heard a minor commotion at the gate. She threw the covers aside and grabbed her satin robe, slipping into the sleeves and tying the sash into an ugly knot that barely cinched the garment closed over her torso. 

Nan ran through the empty Great Hall as fast as she could until she reached the main door, opening it just enough to allow herself to leave before closing it and sprinting down the stairs, taking them several at a time until she reached the gate.

The Inquisition's nightwatch were greeting the Chargers as they came in, a few like Dalish and Rocky still on horseback whose charges were held in the smaller stables inside the walls. She scanned the small crowd until she saw who she was looking for.

Bull finished up his chat with the guards quickly when his eye caught Nan standing nearby, slightly out of breath and holding her arms close to her barely clothed body. The guard gave him a salute before turning back to his post, and Nan grinned as he approached. 

"There you are," she said, rushing towards him and jumping into his arms. He caught her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist as she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and made a happy sigh against her mouth, glad to be with her again. 

"Nan, what are you still doing awake?" he asked, keeping her aloft with his right arm as he began to make his way up the stairs to the hall.

"I couldn't sleep," she said easily enough, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. She loved being carried like this, weighing almost nothing in his arms and feeling completely safe from the closeness. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Yes," she began with a smirk. " _You_ weren't in my bed."

He chuckled at this and shook his head a little. "Well, I'm here now."

Nan grinned, clinging to him until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. The Iron Bull set her down on the carpet and closed the door, the two alone in the dim space lit only by sconces lining the walls. She padded along just ahead of him, the sash from her robe coming undone and hanging at her sides. 

"Kadan," he began to catch her attention. Nan paused and turned to look up at him, smiling gently. He took hold of the sash and pulled it from the loops on her robe, wrapping it around his hand like a length of ribbon. She looked between his hands and his gaze, a blush taking to her pale cheeks. 

"Yes?" she asked in turn. 

"I have an idea," he said, keeping hold of the sash but taking off his heavy armor pieces and setting them on an unused dining table. 

"I always love those," she said, her eyes scanning his body.

"You trust me?"

"Implicitly."

He smiled. "Give me your hands," he said. 

There was the slightest fall in her expression that an untrained eye wouldn't have noticed, but Nan knew that Bull was more perceptive than most and must have caught it. But he didn't say anything when she smiled and held both hands out to him, patiently watching him tie her wrists together in a series of snug knots, not too tight but enough to restrict her movement.

She relished letting him take control and he relished the way she looked up at him with her large elven eyes that glimmered in the dim light, her gaze full of desire. 

"I didn't know how eager you might be when you got home," Nan commented as he guided her down the carpet. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Good," he smiled and slid his hand up under the thin undershirt she wore beneath the robe, his fingers tracing the lines of her body. "Because I'm taking you here."

"What, here? In the Hall?" Nan's eyes widened as they stepped up to the small landing that her throne was sat upon, the red Inquisition chair with the eye and starburst spikes meeting them. 

"Yes," he said, his voice lowered to a purr as he placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned into her ear. "Right here, on your throne."

"I-I…" she stammered, staring straight ahead. "You don't think anyone will hear us?"

"Halls are empty, late enough that most everyone's asleep. No one will suspect a thing." 

Nan swallowed the anxiety she felt about the idea, his voice soothing her, and nodded her approval. 

"Good."

Bull lifted her up so that her tied wrists hooked around the middle spike at the top of the chair, preventing Nan from using them as she sat and looked up at him, then down as he knelt to his knees before her, pushing hers apart.

"Your watchword," he said, meeting her gaze.

"Katoh," she affirmed easily enough.

"And you will use it if you have to?"

"I will," she said, " _if_ I have to."

He smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Good."

Bull began as he usually did without so many toys. He traced the lines and swirls of her vallaslin, first on her forehead and then along her chin, just the gentlest tenderness as he claimed it between his thumb and forefinger. He looked her over thoughtfully and drew a line from her chin, down her throat, between her clothed breasts and then down to the edge of her smalls. She swallowed as he ran a hand up her top, raising the material up her torso and over her breasts to expose them to the room. He leaned in and pressed a kiss between them, nipping at her skin. 

Nan grinned to herself as she bowed her head to kiss the top of Bull's while it was within reach. Her heart jumped into her throat as he put a hand to her neck, pressing her back into the chair with his thumb under her chin. 

"Wait your turn," he said, his voice rumbling like thunder and his eye narrowed. There was no malice in his gaze, just consented control. Nan let out a soft gasp as he bit her neck, teeth digging into her skin but not breaking it, and his tongue trailed up the middle of her throat.

Nan writhed slightly under his touch, her voice stuck in her throat and in need of coaxing like it always did. " _Ma vhenan…_ "

He hummed softly in response, strategically leaving love bites from her throat to her collar bone to her breasts. 

She choked slightly as he took her right nipple in his mouth, his tongue playing with it and his teeth grazing the sensitive skin before he moved to the other side. Nan breathed heavily as her thighs quivered, pressure building in her lower abdomen. 

"Bull," she breathed out, her voice just a whisper and she was panting slightly. "Touch my cunt."

He released his mouth from her and turned her head towards him, a devious look in his eye. "Should I?"

" _Please,_ " she managed, tugging slightly at her restraints and stopping when the edge of the chair's spike dug too hard into her skin. 

Bull let her chin go and returned to her body, continuing to mark her with his mouth for an agonizingly long time. Nan kept trying to squeeze her thighs together, in hopes of relieving some of the pressure, but was blocked by Bull forcing her knees apart. 

"You're being too quiet, Nan," he teased, his tongue making a line just above the hem of her smalls. 

"But what if…"

He pulled away and slid his hands from her knees just up her legs so that he could grab at her thighs, thumbs massaging the sensitive skin towards the inside. Nan's voice caught as he met her gaze, her lips parted and a sheen of sweat already shining on her forehead. He grabbed tighter, digging into the muscle. Her voice came out strangled, her legs shaking as she began breathing harder. 

"Bastard," she mumbled before he inched closer towards her center and pressed his thumbs down hard. She moaned, louder this time, but still not loud enough to get him to do as she wished. "Bull, please!"

He bent his head down and kissed the inside of her thighs, hands still gripping hard as he tormented Nan. She finally let out a satisfactory yelp as he gave a hard smack to her inner thigh, moaning louder as his thumbs massaged closer to where she wanted. 

Nan sucked in a shuddering breath, fending off the slightest anxiety from fucking in such a public place, empty as it was. It was thrilling, in a way, but it made her less willing to cry out and scream.

And she wouldn't get what she wanted if she was quiet. 

Bull finally accepted her pleas and took the hem between his teeth, pulling her smalls from her thighs and tugging them all the way down her legs until they sat around her ankles. He smirked at the sight of her glistening folds. "So wet already," he praised, bracing himself against the chair and leaning in.

She shifted her hips for a better angle as he kissed her clit. Nan moaned as he trailed his tongue up her slit, sucking on her folds and making shapes against her with his tip. 

Bull took both her legs and pulled them over his shoulders as he drank her in, licking her cunt and penetrating deeper with his tongue and a couple fingers. He spread her open and pressed his tongue flat along her slit before curling it in. Nan moaned and panted out his name as she pulled on her restraints.

"Bull, I…" she gasped out, her thighs starting to tremble as he pressed into her harder with his fingers and his tongue continued to trace her folds. Her thighs squeezed his head as she came, the Iron Bull drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could manage. She through her head back and let out a final cry of pleasure.

The familiar sound of her orgasm was quickly exchanged for the terrifying sound of pain. Bull pulled away from her just in time to see a burst of bright green light coming from above Nan's head. 

The Anchor.

It was over soon enough but Nan had pulled on the restraint hard enough to cause the edge of the spike to draw bloody gashes against the sides of both her wrists. 

"Katoh," Bull said decidedly, standing up and quickly undoing the knots to free her wrists. Tears fell from Nan's eyes and down her cheeks and she was still breathing heavily in the aftermath of the orgasm. She seemed almost in shock, though, her eyes unfocused and glossy.

He knelt down in front of her, worry in his gaze as he tried to meet Nan's. "Nan, can you speak?"

She audibly swallowed but shook her head 'no', breathing shakily and looking as though she was trying not to sob. 

"I'm going to take you up to your room, okay?" he asked, waiting for her to nod. When she did he gathered her in his arms and retrieved her smalls in one hand. She clung to him almost desperately, choking on her voice as she tried and failed to speak. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as he lowered his voice to a soft and gentle tone, "I've got you."

" _Ma serannas,_ " she finally managed. 

He sighed with some relief at the sound of her words as he walked up the steps to her quarters and shouldered open the door. Bull was delicate with her as he placed her down on her couch, stepping over to her desk where he knew she kept a medicine kit. He tended to the cuts on her wrists and got her cleaned up before taking care of where she'd bled on him. They were fortunate that the cuts weren't too deep. Bull would never have forgiven himself if she'd been put in serious danger because of him, but Nan would be physically fine in days.

Mentally, however... 

"Nan," he said carefully. She was more attentive now but still had a distracted look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"How long?" 

"A few months," she said. His brows rose at this and he took her left hand in his, turning it over to find that the green Anchor mark once mostly harmless and contained to her palm had sent little tendrils up her wrist. "It's been spastic, unpredictable. Before weeks could go by between flares but now…" Nan met his gaze with tears in her eyes. " _Vhenan_ , I'm scared." 

He gathered her in his arms and she threw her arms around his neck, both of them holding each other with a newfound desperation. He stared straight ahead as his own fear settled in. Bull cradled the back of Nan's head and held her to him protectively, not wanting to let her go. 

"Come on," he said softly, barely more than a whisper in her ear. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we'll start looking into how to control this."

Control, not fix. This magic was beyond the experience of the specialists with the Inquisition. The only one who knew anything about the Anchor had been Solas, and he was long gone. But there had to be another way, right?

Nan nodded her approval against his collar and followed him onto the wide bed she'd gotten so they could sleep together. He took off his remaining bits of armor until he was just in his own small clothes, Nan removing the robe so she could feel her skin against his as she pulled the sheet up over them. She nuzzled in his chest as they settled and he kept an arm around her, both of them holding onto each other as though it may be their last chance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote smut for these two, but I want to do it more even if it usually ends up Angsty. I like practicing writing bondage, there's more to play with. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this! Please consider leaving a comment, I'm always open to feedback and constructive criticism <3
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
